1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side of a vehicle, particularly a limousine, which has an elongated window therein and a method for sealing this window.
2. Background Discussion
Typically, limousines are manufactured by cutting in half a conventional vehicle and then building a passenger compartment between the forward and rear sections of the severed vehicle. Typically, the passenger compartment has a length ranging from 5 to 10 feet, and its sides have one or more windows therein. The windows are disposed within a frame formed by an edge portion of the roof, edges of opposed side panels, and an edge of the lower portion of the vehicle side. A seal is placed around an edge of a window pane between the window pane and the edges forming the frame, so that water or moisture will not leak into the passenger compartment. Usually lamps are mounted directly to the side panels.